


i'll be home for christmas

by inimitabler



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, One Shot, Right?, You'll Have to Read to Find Out - Freeform, everybody loves christmas, there may be a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitabler/pseuds/inimitabler
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are supposed to be home together for the holidays , but when Quinn gets stranded in Chicago by a snowstorm, plans change.





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one time four years ago when my flight got cancelled and I was frustrated.
> 
> (Yes, this is a reupload from another series I have. I am uploading all of these fics as their own works.)
> 
> (Also, I wrote this a long time ago, and it's not great, but I want it out there regardless.)

It was Christmas Eve and Rachel was sitting in the bedroom of her childhood home, scrolling through pictures of her girlfriend on her phone. In their shared apartment in New York, old pictures from high school; you name it, Rachel had it. While the brunette was back in Lima for winter break, the blonde was in Chicago, having flown out a few days prior.

The girls, in their final year of college, planned on visiting their parents (Rachel's dads, Quinn's mom), as well as many of their friends from Glee that were coming back as well. They had just finished celebrating Rachel's birthday and two days later, Quinn had gotten called for a meeting in Chicago, possibly offering her a job.

"Quinn, just go. It should only be a day or two, right? You'll be back before Christmas." Rachel had reasoned, now regretting it.

The taller girl refused, "I don't need to. If it is a job offering, wouldn't the job be in Chicago? I wouldn't stay in Chicago while you're in New York. Plus, I want to spend as much time as possible with you, your dads, and my mom, all together."

"You can't turn this opportunity down, Quinn. This could be something huge for you! Please go, I'll be here for you when you get back. I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde left the next day, having meetings on the twenty-first, twenty-second, and twenty-third, and bought plane tickets for an early flight on the twenty-fourth. Snow began pouring down the night previous and continued into Christmas Eve.

" _The flight got canceled because of all the snow, Rach_." Quinn softly spoke into the phone. " _They're not setting a definite rescheduled time, because it could still be bad tomorrow. I'm so sorry_."

"You're... not gonna be here?" Tears formed in the diva's eyes.

" _I don't know, baby. I am so, so sorry_."

Small cries racked Rachel's body and Quinn immediately tried soothing her. " _No, no, Rachel, don't cry. I love you, it's going to be okay. Please, don't cry_."

The brunette sniffled, halting her tears, and her girlfriend breathed a sigh of relief. "I just really want you to be here." Rachel whispered, clutching her phone tightly to her ear.

" _I'll be there before you know it, okay? I promise. For now, can you do me a favor? Go downstairs, sit with your dads, and tell them what's happening. I'm about to call my mom, and I think she'd like some company, so invite her over if you'd like to. Enjoy your sixth day of Hanukkah, and Christmas Eve, even though I can't be there right now_."

Rachel smiled. "Quinn?" She waited for a hum in response. "I love you so much."

" _I love you too, Rach. So much. I'll see you soon._ " Quinn beamed, despite the circumstance.

Rachel met her dads in the family room, explaining what happened with Quinn, and asked if they could invite her mom over. They, of course, agreed, and Judy was ringing their doorbell, just fifteen minutes later.

"Hi, Ms. Fabray!" The diva greeted, pulling the older woman into a spontaneous hug.

"Rachel, hello, and, for the millionth time, call me Judy, please! You're making me feel old!"

Rachel laughed, taking the woman's jacket and leading her to the family room. Her dads immediately began conversing with Judy and she felt the familiar ache for Quinn to be there with them. She knew Judy must have been feeling the same, after shooting her a sympathetic look while her fathers were deep in conversation.

Hours passed, dinner was served (receiving many compliments from Judy on Leroy's cooking), and they were all sitting on the sofa, while the brunette sat on the love seat, near the Christmas tree and menorah. Rachel longed for the feeling of her girlfriend curled up next to her, the many times they had done before on the seat. She suddenly got an idea and pulled out her phone.

**Do you think we could Skype, or something? You brought your laptop, right?**

A few minutes after firing out her message, she got a response. _**I don't think I can. Even though I'm at a hotel, it's getting late and I'm on the verge of falling asleep. Had a long day today. I'm really sorry, Rachel. Please tell everyone I say hello.**_

**Oh, it's okay. I love you, Q.**

_**Love you, baby.** _

"Rachel, are you talking to Quinn?" Hiram asked gently.

"Yeah, I-um..." Rachel bit her lip. "I was going to see if she could Skype, or something, but she's had a long day already, so she's going to sleep. She says hello."

Judy eyed her fathers, before smiling graciously at the girl. "God, we can hope that Quinn can get a flight tomorrow."

"Yeah..." The diva warily smiled.

Leroy, Hiram, and Judy continued to talk, while Rachel went through her pictures again, smiling and laughing to herself at the memories. Some even dated back to sophomore year of high school, when the girls weren't necessarily on the best of terms with one another. Those pictures were with a couple different members of the Glee club.

Rachel scrolled through photo after photo of her girlfriend, mostly random, candid ones that she took without the blonde being aware of it. She realized how photogenic Quinn was about halfway through and never failed to recognize it after that.

God, Rachel loved her. She was head over heels in love with the blonde. It was quite ridiculous, actually.

Anyone who passed by them in the streets or at the mall, or any place for that matter, could see it. The sparkle in those brown eyes whenever they saw Quinn's, the content looks on their faces when in each other's proximities. The two girls were madly in love, there was no doubt about it.

And that was why at two in the morning, Rachel woke up, feeling the bed dip in behind her and small kisses being placed on her cheek and neck. She was mildly confused, still not fully awake, and flipped over. Right into Quinn.

A massive grin overtook the brunette's face and she squealed and wrapped her arms around her lover. She pressed kisses to her forehead, then nose, cheeks, jaw, and finally her lips. Her mouth collided with the blonde's, relishing the feeling after not having it for days.

Rachel's voice was shaky as she spoke. "God, I missed you so much. I-I thought-"

"Shh, Rach, I'm here now. That's all that matters. I'll explain later." Quinn whispered into her ear.

She nodded, placing a few more kisses to her lips, and let the blonde hold her as they drifted off to sleep.

Later in the morning, Rachel woke up, immediately smiling when she felt the pair of warm arms wrapped around herself. She pressed light kisses to her girlfriend's lips, squealing when she felt the arms pull her closer to Quinn.

Soft knocks sounded from the door, causing both girls to sit up, the shorter one muttering, "Come in,"

Judy barged in the room, setting two plates on Rachel's old desk, and sat on the foot of the bed. "Merry Christmas, darlings! And happy seventh day of Hanukkah, Rachel!" She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek and embracing both of them.

The diva looked at Quinn questioningly, before shifting her gaze to the girl's mother. "Did you know she was coming, Judy?"

The older woman was silent, making it obvious what the answer was. Rachel gasped dramatically and playfully slapped the blonde's shoulder. "Quinn Fabray! How dare you not tell me that you were coming? I'll bet you told my fathers as well!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Rach. I couldn't Skype last night since I was driving and-"

"You drove here through all of the harsh snow?" Rachel interrupted.

"Um, yeah." Quinn stated obviously. "I found a rental company that was nationwide, so they said I could rent the car there and return it here. How else would I have gotten here?"

The brunette pouted. The option of driving hadn't even occurred to her. She was about to speak when the door flew open, once again.

"Quinn! What a... surprise to see you!" Hiram boomed. Leroy faked confusion as to why the blonde was there.

The aforementioned girl shrugged. "Don't bother, she already knows."

Rachel huffed and Quinn quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek, lightening her spirits. Judy suddenly remembered why she had gone up to their room in the first place and reached over to grab the plates she brought with her.

"We'll leave you two," Leroy smiled at the couple. "Merry Christmas, girls." The three parents exited the room.

Rachel and Quinn ate their breakfasts, tofu scramble for Rachel and bacon and eggs for Quinn, and enjoyed one another's company. The girls showered, separately, got dressed, and met their parents back downstairs to exchange presents.

Throughout the whole morning, Quinn fiddled with the small, black box in her pocket, encasing a newly purchased ring, but didn't once pull it out. It had to be the right moment.

...

The older members of the New Directions that had come back to Lima for the holidays were all meeting up at Puck's house, after dinner with their respective families. Rachel and Quinn were the first to arrive, shortly followed by everyone else.

Everyone was in the backyard, in various states of inebriation. Both girls were nursing a glass of wine, not wanting to get too intoxicated and make fools of themselves. The others were not as restrictive.

A few hours later, Rachel took in her surroundings. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine were singing, rather massacring, every song that came on the radio. Noah, Finn, Sam, and Mike were engaged in a very drunken game of ping pong, with Artie as the referee, which-really? They needed a referee for _ping pong_?

The two former Cheerios walked, or stumbled, over to Rachel and Quinn. "Merry whatever the hell you celebrate, Berry." Santana slurred, leaning onto her blonde counterpart for support.

The diva laughed into her girlfriend's shoulder. "Thank you, Santana. You, as well."

"You know, I always knew you two would end up together." Brittany stated. No one questioned her.

The Latina nodded in agreement. "You guys had _so_ much sexual tension in high school."

Rachel and Quinn both flushed, when the latter tugged on the former's hand. She led them out to the Puckermans' front porch. The girls sat down on the small bench that was out there.

"Why are we out here, baby?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I just wanted a couple minutes with you, alone."

Rachel nodded and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Quinn knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself to the ground, on one knee. The brunette watched her movements curiously.

The blonde started nervously, "I-I don't, um, really quite know how to start this, because this was kind of spontaneous and-"

"Quinn, what-" Rachel interrupted, shock apparent on her face.

"Rachel," Quinn took one of her hands into her own. "I'm-I'm honestly amazed when I look at you. I am, really, not just because of your looks, but because of the fact that everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me. When you look at me, my heart stops. When our hands touch, it sends a shock throughout my whole body. When you kiss me, God, words can't describe it."

Tears began streaming down the shorter girl's cheeks, and the taller girl continued. "Words can't describe how I feel about you, Rach. You're my everything and I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.

"I-I know this isn't the most romantic setting or anything, but I don't mind, and I really hope you don't mind it either." Rachel giggled, shaking her head. Her hand that wasn't entwined with Quinn's was covering her mouth, containing her sobs. "I love you so much, Rachel. It's quite pathetic, actually, but I don't care. I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I would be honored if you would take my name and become my wife."

The blonde pulled the small box out from her pocket, flicking it open. She held it out with one hand, gently squeezing Rachel's hand with the other. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Quinn really wasn't sure what had come out of her mouth in the past two minutes. All she knew were those deep, brown eyes that were spilling tears and the joy flickering in them. Rachel nodded repeatedly and fell to her knees in front of Quinn, capturing her lips in a passion-filled kiss. They met with lust, adoration, and love.

Rachel pulled back slightly, only to murmur, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you." She reattached her lips to the pair in front of hers, emotions pouring into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much. Merry Christmas, Rach."


End file.
